


after hours

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Choi Soobin, Character Death, Choi Soobin-Centric, Coping, Drug Use, Heroin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdose, Reverse Chronology, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Top Choi Yeonjun, Trauma, Unreliable Narrator, complicit, dark shit, maybe more pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: tw and cw // od, abuse, suicide, drug useHEED TAGS AND WARNINGS!!-----------2:30 a.m. November 27thSoobin finishes dialing the three digits. He tells them his boyfriend overdosed. They say they will be there in 10 minutes. He glances at Yeonjun, his hair messy and his dick out. It's already over. By the time the cops got there Soobin had his head in his hands, sitting at the edge of the bed with Yeonjun's body next to him.-----------Soobin still wonders. How did he get to this point, and how can he move on?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is really really bad/triggering. it will, at least, not start happy. furthermore, i am dramatizing and romanticizing drug abuse and overdose. i hope that if i do get around to working on this further that you will see its purpose beyond prettifying a shallow fantasy/entertainment scenario.
> 
> title is of course from the immensely talented abel's after hours.

_1:37 a.m. November 27th_

"Here, take some more." Yeonjun mumbled, trying to thumb the plunger of the syringe into Soobin's forearm, the vein there already green and yellow, battered.

"Hey!" Soobin exclaimed. "I don't need more. I swear to god Yeonjun." He lightly slapped Yeonjun's arm away. His voice fell off in a peeter as his jaw dropped. Yeonjun had emptied the whole thing into his own forearm. He clenched his fist, sweat running down his temples. He shakily let go of the syringe, a dark drop of blood dripping from the open hole.

"Holy shit Yeonjun. Holy shit-" Soobin scrambled out of bed in a hurry, still half-naked as he reached for his phone that slid under the nightstand, thrown there in haste as they had eagerly made out and then made love in bed. Soobin's hands trembled so much he couldn't type in his passcode, giving up and using the emergency call instead. His finger was on the last "1" when he felt Yeonjun's hand grab his arm, his boyfriend looking at him with heavily shadowed eyes.

"Don't do it." He whispered shakily. "Stay with me and don't let them take me away." His eyes were impossibly pleading, softer than they had ever been. Soobin couldn't remember the last time Yeonjun looked at him with so much care.

"Please Soobin." He begged. Soobin let himself be dazedly dragged back into the bed, their bare arms and legs entwining as they fucked in a blissed out high, the large pads of Yeonjun's fingers pressing into Soobin's pale hips until Yeonjun was too far gone to thrust into Soobin and the taller man was cupping his cheeks, mirroring his euphoric smile sadly, watching the color drain from his lover's handsome, hollowed out face as his heart slowed down, his blood fighting gravity feebly.

_2:30 a.m. November 27th_

Soobin finishes dialing the three digits. He tells them his boyfriend overdosed. They say they will be there in 10 minutes. He glances at Yeonjun, his hair messy and his dick out. It's already over. By the time the cops got there Soobin had his head in his hands, sitting at the edge of the bed with Yeonjun's body next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> dont let the boys see this shit ever. im in a Mood but i really love them so much. it made my heart hurt to write.


End file.
